A Wish
by Ratu Galau
Summary: Ketika mentari tak lebih pagi dari pemuda itu bangun dari pembaringan. Ketika bintang jatuh seolah mendengar doa. /Drabble. Jead-centric. Slight AbelJead./


_[Ketika mentari tak lebih pagi dari pemuda itu bangun dari pembaringan. Ketika bintang jatuh seolah mendengar doa. ]_

.

 **Unlight (c) Techway**

 **Jead-centric, slight AbelJead.**

 **Warnings: OOC maybe. Plotless hahaha**

 **.**

.

Semua seperti sebuah pita film yang diputar berkali-kali, mengoyak batin, menguar asa.

Jika Jead bisa mencuci otaknya dengan sekali kedipan mata, maka akan dengan senang hati ia lakukan, kapanpun ia mau. Dia sudah muak dengan mimpi-mimpi yang seolah membuainya ke alam Neraka. Ketika semuanya melintas, tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan kecuali menjerit dalam diam.

Dingin yang seolah mengikat tulang. Rasa sakit bertubi-tubi yang menjalari tubuh, airmata yang tak berhenti mengalir penuh harap hingga cairan anyir kental menghambur bersama suara derai kaca yang menghantam tengkorak kepala.

Pagi ini pun sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Jead mengawali hari dengan napas tersengal, menggapai-gapai apa yang bisa ia hirup. Udara di area kumuh Meriguadia di pagi hari terasa lebih menyesakkan daripada udara area pertambangan, bahkan ketika tetes-tetes embun menyapa.

Jead melipat lutut. Hari masih gelap, sementara ufuk timur belum menghijau. Masih ada bintang-bintang mungil yang menggantung di atas sana, menunggu siang kembali merajai hari.

"Si bodoh yang selalu bangun dengan jantung berdegup kencang," lirihnya seolah membisiki kelopak bunga, begitu samar hampir tak terdengar. Merutuki diri diantara kabut-kabut embun yang mulai menghilang. Perutnya keroncongan, tapi kakinya terasa lebih berat bagai dirantai beton. Yang jelas ia tak memiliki hasrat melakukan apapun sampai matahari memamerkan sinarnya.

Jead memandang titik-titik berkerlip di langit. Tiap-tiap kerlip seolah mengingatkan kembali akan ia _pernah_ memiliki sebuah keluarga sehangat udara musim semi dan dilimpahi kasih sayang selembut selimut. Ingin rasanya waktu berputar, mungkin jika keluarganya masih sangat utuh, dia tak akan berada di sini, tentu saja. Dia tak akan menderita bahkan bertaruh nyawa demi mengganjal perut. Betapa ia ingin, duduk di pangkuan Ayah-Ibu, lalu mendengarkan mereka mendongeng sembari terlelap, lalu bangun bersama cerahnya cahaya mentari.

Tapi mimpi kosong tetaplah mimpi kosong.

"Oh?" gumam kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Manik ungu jernihnya baru saja menangkap sebuah bintang yang jatuh terkikis atsmosfer. Selalu ada dongeng-dongen indah tentang pengabulan doa yang mengiringi bintang jatuh. Jead salah satunya yang (dulunya) percaya pada dongeng konyol ini.

"Mengabulkan permohonan katanya?" Jead berani bertaruh, bahkan bayangan dirinya dalam cermin sekalipun tak dapat mengartikan senyum yang terlukis di bibirnya sekarang. Dia memejamkan mata, entah menggumam apa. Hanya ada angin pagi hari yang sayup-sayup membelai wajahnya.

"Sudah," gumamnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tenggelam dalam keinginan hatinya, ketika membuka kelopak mata penuh harap, ufuk timur telah menghijau. Ia bangkit, meregangkan badannya seperti kucing liar.

"Ooh, sudah saatnya aku harus bergerak, tapi aku malas," ditambah lagi perutnya berbunyi sangat keras. Dia menghela napas, berat. Mungkin berjalan-jalan di sekitar pasar kumuh bisa sedikit menghiburnya.

Orang-orang tampak begitu sibuk. Semakin meninggi sang mentari, pasar semakin ramai sampai penuh sesak. Jead bersila malas di atas atap bagunan terdekat, memicingkan mata, siapa tahu ada juragan ayam yang bisa dicopet. Lumayan makan mewah untuk satu hari.

"Hum... itu siapa? Baru kali ini kulihat," Jead seolah mengunci targetnya. Lelaki kekar dengan rambut pirangnya tampak kebingungan melewati area kumuh di sebelah barat daya. Seringai Jead semakin melebar ketika matanya berhasil menangkap kain yang melilit di pinggang sang pria—sepertinya berisi banyak uang, maka makan mewah dalam sehari akan terwujud.

"Sepertinya bukan orang sini. Lagipula bongsor, larinya pasti lambat. Sasaran empuk," ucapnya girang. Kaki-kaki lincahnya menapak, berjalan tanpa suara menuju pria pirang tadi, bersiap menggasak seluruh isi kantung itu.

Tanpa ia tahu bahwa alam semesta tengah merajut permohonannya.

.

.

 _Beberapa detik sebelum pertemuan_ _itu_ _terjadi._

 _Lima detik sebelum roda takdir berputar memberi kejutan._

 _/"Hei, aku tidak percaya bahwa bintang dapat mewujudkan keinginanku, tapi izinkan aku memohon, satu saja. Beri aku seseorang yang dapat menghapus kepedihan dan membawaku pergi dari daerah kumuh ini./_

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **Lalu mereka nikah- #gak**

 **Yaaay fanfic pertama di fandom iniiiiii xDD**

 **Jadi... aku gak tau nulis apa hahahaha. Mungkin rada spoiler R2-nya Abel bagi yang belum dapet xD btw anggap aja Abel berkunjung ke daerah slum itu pagi-pagi buta x)**

 **RnR?**


End file.
